Kingdom of Dale
Overview Dale is a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the North. It is currently led by King Laeonathan, who rules from his capital of Dale. Ranks The Dalish rank system: * Monarch - The absolutist ruler of the Kingdom. * Grand Marshall '- Commands the Kingdoms Armies. * '''Grand Recruiter '-''' '''Manages the Kingdom's recruits. * '''Lord - '''The ruler of a city in the Kingdom. * '''Citizen - Average players who have passed recruitment. History The Kingdom of Dale first began in early November 2015 with the name 'Kingdom of Rhovanion'. The founder, King Lego_Army started it as a successor state to the Kingdom of Rhovanion which was destroyed in lore by an Easterling invasion. The faction started out by claiming East Bight and Northern Wilderland. (Dale wasn't yet added to the mod.) This, however sparked a conflict with the orcs of Mordor and those of Dol Guldor. They claimed East Bight and parts of Wilderland. A border was created that both sides agreed on but East Bight was still an issue. They would settle it by trial by combat. Lego would fight aidansebastion, King of Mordor in an one on one. East Bight was lost. Rhovanion flourished, established good ties with many kingdoms, good and evil. Lego_Army had a solid base of loyal players with him now. They gained the Dale waypoint from Erebor and started building the city. However, the alliances and treaties with evil factions angered the Dwarves and Rohirrim. Icefrone claimed that Rhovanion was part of Rohan, and the Dwarves backed them. But conflict did not arouse until the coming of mewarmy. Mewarmy was unbanned in late November of 2015, and in late December reclaimed the throne of Rohan. Almost immediately, he attacked Rhovanion. His men raided Dale and pillaged the lands. Lego tried to talk him down but war ensued. The siege of Dale was fought between Rhovanion and Rohan. On the side of Rhovanion, was Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries, and others from all around. The attackers were Rohan, the Dwarves, and a large contingent of Elves and other soldiers. The defenders were outnumbered and badly fortified. As Lego was giving a speech to the defenders, the hordes of his enemies attacked from the Mountain. Taken by surprise, they were slaughtered. After the defeat, Lego left the server. With only a handful of men still in Dale, the attackers struck again in an illegal siege. Fortunately however, the defenders managed to win the war anyway. Rhovanion was still free. Later on Rhovanion changed its name to Kingdom of Dale. In October 2017, the Kingdom of Dale declared war on Rhudel. The conflict lasted for a week as Dalish and Easterling forces mustered and Dale prepared to attack. However, due to the Easterling commanders not being able to make a siege, the war was called off as the reset was soon to come. On the 30th of October 2017, King Lego_Army left Dale to have a break, in his place he left behind a constitutional monarchy, with ChildWalrus, or Mevans as the new King. Mevans then passed on queenship to Fiene, who was queen for a few days. A week into the new year, Lego returned to reclaim kingship. This resulted in what is known as the January Crisis. Although the Dalish constitution allowed for the removal of the Monarch, the Dwarven factions refused to recognize the new King, and alongside the Mordoran Dominion threatened war to reinstall Fiene to the throne. The crisis ended after a week, when Lego succeeded in peacefully reclaiming the throne, due to the fact that the Kingdom was behind him. On the 29th of April 2018, King Lego_Army quit the server after several years on it. The kingdom was now empty except for a few players without true leadership. On the 8th of May 2018, GajaHasFallen was proclaimed king by MandatoryPeanut and Laeonathan in order to rebuild Dale. Soon after, players such as PizzaKingOfPizza, Sensible_Martian and several others joined to help GajaHasFallen gain kingship. On the 9th of May 2018 Ridge106, an old Lord of Dale declared his support for GajaHasFallen as the new King. On the 10th of May 2018, the old King Lego_Army accepted GajaHasFallen as the new King. On the 27th of May 2018, The Kingdom of Dale declared war on the Avari Elves with support of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood On the 29th of May 2018, the Avari Elves agreed to pay 10 thousand coins to the Kingdom of Dale in exchange for a peace treaty. On the 8th of June 2018, the Kingdom of Dale purchased the East Rhovanion Gate Build from The Mordoran Dominion. On the 10th of August 2018, King GajaHasFallen was banned after a short but extremely successful reign and Laeonathan, the former Grand Advisor became the new King of Dale. Gaja can be seen as Dale's greatest king so far, as he completely rebuilt the faction and made it one of the strongest in Middle-earth. Players *Laeonathan, King *PizzaKingOfPizza, Lord of Cramburg and Grand Recruiter *Zobair, Lord of Bardhaven and Grand Marshall *HogwartsCrafter, Lord of Running Ford and Grand Recruiter *MandatoryPeanut, Grand Marshall *Quipp, Lord of Old Rhovanion *Ridge106, Lord of Bright Village *Sensible_Martian *Black31 *Argeos *LittleNaz *Ivanovic24 *beastyboy56790 *TheSaltyReboot *Strider04 *zoomafoom *Seekinq *JayTeeR Major Builds Dale - The Capital of the Kingdom of Dale. Cramburg '-' '''A fortress town that watches Dale's Northern border. '''Bardhaven - Dale's main port. Old Rhovanion - A city built on the ruins of Old Rhovanion. Bright Village - A village built on the Dalish Crossroads. 'Running Ford '- A town situated on the ford of the River Running. 'East Rhovanion Gate '-''' '''A fortress marking the southernmost edge of The Kingdom of Dale. Requirements to Join To join the Kingdom of Dale, you will need to complete the following. * Gain 150 Dalish Alignment * Complete 3 Lords Quests. You can obtain these from talking to the Grand Recruiters or the King. Diplomacy Allies: * Forodren Gwaith * Woodmen of Mirkwood * Wood Elves of Mirkwood Neutrality Pacts: * Mordoran Dominion * Dwarves of Erebor * Kingdom of Gondor * Kingdom of Rohan Dalish Rulers 1. King Lego_Army (November 2015 to October 2017) 2. King ChildWalrus (October 2017 to December 2018) 3. Queen _Fiene22_ (December 2017 to January 2018) 4. King Lego_Army (January 2018 to April 29th 2018) 5. King GajaHasFallen (May 8th 2018 to August 10th 2018) 6. King Laeonathan (August 10th 2018 until now) Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion Category:Good Category:Men Category:Middle Men